


Flashing Lights

by sircheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Model!Harry, Oops, bad assery, i haven't written in a while, idk where this is going, its short, or ever on this site, sorry man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircheshire/pseuds/sircheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry took a long, slow drag of his cigarette, breathing out a cloud of grey smoke before squinting up at Louis and speaking in a low drawl. “I sold my soul to this business a long time ago. What’s a little lung cancer going to do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights

Ch 1/?

Louis was a romantic at heart, though he hated to admit it. Even at the ripe age of 21, he teared up over The Notebook, something his flat mates teased him about to no end.

He would’ve liked to say meeting Harry was the most glorious day of his life, or that they fell in love at first sight, but that would be a total and complete lie.

They met when Harry was just a skinny, chain-smoking twig of 18, and Louis was fresh out of university and spent his mornings being bossed around by some of the biggest names in fashion. 

They’d have gotten along famously from the start, had Harry not pursued his usual bad boy image and blown a thin stream of smoke directly into Louis’ face when the elder boy found him slouching with a forbidden cigarette on the fire escape.

“You’re one of the models, aren’t you? You’re not supposed to be out here,” he said, arms crossed in front of his chest. “And haven’t you seen the sign? No smoking. Besides, it’s bad for you.” 

Harry took a long, slow drag of his cigarette, breathing out a cloud of grey smoke before squinting up at Louis and speaking in a low drawl. “I sold my soul to this business a long time ago. What’s a little lung cancer going to do?” He had a deep, raspy voice, giving Louis a mental picture of a car rolling into a gravel drive.

With a huff, Louis reached out and plucked the offending cigarette from between Harry’s two fingers, trying not to focus on how long and slender they were. He stubbed it out on the railing before beckoning at the door behind him. “Inside.” He ordered, and Harry raised his eyebrows at him before standing up and smirking down at him, eyes lingering on his ID lanyard.

“Everyone has to break the rules sometimes, Louis,” he breathed as he brushed against the shorter boy in a way that felt as though it were anything other than accidental on his way back through the door. Louis stood there for a second, entire body trembling at the way Harry had said his name, trying to figure out how a total stranger could have such an effect on him. He chalked it up to the fact that Harry was an extraordinarily famous model, with tuggable looking curls and a reputation that preceded him by miles.

But he knew that deep rasp would be running through his head all night if he didn’t stop it, and resolved to have a glass or two before going to sleep.

He stepped back inside, standing in the doorway and watching the proceedings for a minute, fifteen models being fitted for a show the next week. He was blessed that this job had practically fallen in his lap after he had graduated; though that wasn’t to say he hadn’t worked for it. Not many people could say they had worked for Alexander McQueen in their lifetime, particularly not right out of university.  
“Louis!” The slender brunette in charge of everything backstage waved him over, looking exasperated. “Can you help fit Harry? He’s refused to let John do it, says he wants you.” Louis scowled, looking in the direction of the green eyed boy, who met his gaze and gave him a grin and a wave. 

“Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get laid tonight,” Kaitlyn said, with a sly grin. “He seems particularly interested in you.” As if he could hear them, Harry wiggled his eyebrows at an unamused Louis.

“Fuck no.” he muttered, before stalking over to where Harry sat. “Get up.” Harry hopped to his feet, peeling off his shirt without being asked. Louis rolled his eyes before grabbing the shirt the model was supposed to be wearing off of rack next to him and unbuttoning it, slipping it on Harry’s body. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t make it tough for the other assistants here. Not everyone can make a fortune off of their good looks, and we all work damn hard.” He stuck a few pins in his mouth, circling Harry and nipping and tucking the silk shirt where he saw fit. 

He could hear the smirk in Harry’s voice when he responded. “You intrigue me; I didn’t realize that was a bad thing.” Louis shook his head in exasperation, not deigning to respond as he grabbed the pants off of the rack as well, waving his hand at Harry to remove his sweatpants. The curly haired boy took his time, a lazy smirk gracing his lips as Louis kept his eyes politely above the belt. He handed Harry the pants, not willing to put them on himself.

“Let me make it up to you,” Harry said as Louis knelt on the ground, adjusting the hem of his right pant leg. “Let me buy you a drink when you get off work.” Louis nearly spat out the pins he clenched between his lips, before thinking of what Harry’s reaction to that would be and barely managing to maintain his composure. 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” he said, moving his attentions to the other leg and hearing Harry snort.

“I’m not used to being turned down,” he said with what seemed like genuine glee. “You’re different, Mr. Tomlinson. I like it” Louis ignored him, motioning for him to turn around.

“Come on, Louis,” the model wheedled, “As good as you look on your knees; I think you’d look even better back at my flat.” That time, Louis sputtered for a half second before hastily getting to his feet, ignoring the smug look on Harry’s face. 

“Listen, Harry,” he said, “I’d like to use the usual ‘I’m sure you’re a great guy’ line, but I’m afraid I really don’t think you are. Fact is, I’ve seen every tabloid cover there is to see, and I have no interest in being plastered on one in real time. So like I said, no thank you.”

His signature pout graced Harry’s pink lips, and Louis tried not to think about what it would be like to bite down on his plump lower lip. He backed away from him, painting a blank mask on his face.

“I’m sure a big boy like you can undress yourself,” he said, not sticking around for the innuendo that was sure to follow and making his way towards the restrooms. 

Tucked safely away in the men’s room, he leaned against the sink, splashing cold water on his embarrassingly pink face. Harry Styles was something else, and he didn’t intend to find out exactly what that ‘something’ was. Louis was anything but another notch in some conceited prick’s bedpost. 

Even if said jackass had a perfectly toned physique and was rumored to be a god in between the sheets.

No, Louis liked love stories, and to say meeting Harry had been one of them simply wouldn’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry idk what this is


End file.
